Obsession
by KayT27
Summary: Okay, y’all have a dick and you slept with Camren(Lauren and Camila) And now they have an Obsession with you, following you everywhere, convinced that you want to be their third girlfriend. You G!P
1. Obsession - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

 **Your Point Of View**

I rub my eyes slowly as my eyes open and adjust to the sight of the roof above me. I sit up, almost jumping at the sight that I was witnessed to: two naked girls kissing in front of me.

"Good morning to you too." I greeted them with a small, throaty chuckle. The sound then broke the two apart and they quickly turned their heads to face me before crawling on either side of me. The two then both start to share kisses with me while their hands were being used to caress my stomach, the simple actions easily making my boxers tighter.

Eventually someone got a little too into it and stole me away from the other.

"Lauren! Don't be greedy!" At the scold, I opened my eyes to see Camila being annoyed with Lauren.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself." Lauren said, staring her emerald green eyes into my Y/EC ones. She winked while Camila rolled her eyes.

I suddenly had a quick flashback to last night.

 _"Oh fuck yes Y/N! Just like that!"_

I remember Camila screaming that, along with other things..Wait, what about Lauren.

I tried to think.

 _"Oh yes Daddy!"_

Ok, nevermind then.

I am then brought out of my daydream as Lauren clears her throat.

"So last night, huh?" She said, side smiling towards Camila while while she fiddled with my shirt.

I don't like sleeping naked. I'm a bit self conscious about my body. I mean, I'm fit and all, but I haven't been to the gym in awhile. When people say that they miss 'leg day', I just say I miss 'everyday'.

I couldn't help but notice that Camila and Lauren are stealing glances at each other, as well as me.

They then both focus their attention on me, Lauren Smirking and Camila making sexy eye contact.

I gulp.

"What did you think of last night?" Lauren asked, making an innocent face before smiling.

"Yeah, what _did_ you think of last night?" Camila chimed in.

"Um I-

"Was it good?" Lauren cuts off.

"Bad?" Camila chimed in After.

" **The best you ever had**?" They said at the same time, pausing before breaking out into laughter.

I raise an eyebrow but a smile breaks out.

My phone then starts ringing. I reach over to the bedside table to get it. It's my boss, I then answer it.

"Y/N, turns out Liam busted his shoulder and won't be able to come in. So you've gotta take his shift." My boss—Harry—told me.

He's been the current boss for the past week since the actual one is on Vacation with his family.

"Ok, who am I rostered on with?" I asked, trying to distant myself away from the two girls.

"Um.. your with Louie and Charlie today." Harry answered, fiddling with something that I assumed was paperwork.

"Ok cool. I'll see ya soon." I said, hanging up soon after when I didn't hear a response.

"Who was that?" Camila was the first to ask.

"That was my boss." I answered, before trying to get up but I was stopped by a hand.

"Woah, where do you think your going?" Lauren asked me.

"To work." I answered, before moving her hand away and going to the bathroom.

I closed the door and stood in front of the sink before picking up a comb to brush my hair and slick it back. I then find my work clothes on the floor and pick them up, slipping them on before taking one last look in the mirror of myself and putting my navy blue Snapback on backwards.

As I step out of the bathroom the two girls that spent last night with me were right outside the door waiting for me, their arms crossed, each wearing one of my oversized shirts, one being a grey one with the Guns n' Roses' logo on it, and the other being an all black colour with the logo from one of The 1975's albums.

I almost jump at the sight of them. _Damn_ , they looked so hot as well as scary.

"Staring is rude." Lauren then said, breaking the silence.

"Maybe you should do something besides stare." Camila said, stubbornly.

I was taken aback by the sudden harshness of these girls, it kinda made me scared. But also, kinda turned me on.

"Look, I've gotta go. But you've got my number, so call if you need anything." I said to both of them, sending them a pleading look.

They look at each other before placing their hands down at their sides. Before I even have time to react, Camila hugs me.

"Have fun at work!" She then said.

I smiled a little weirdly at her cheerfulness.

Lauren then hugged me too, but it was more of an embrace than a hug.

" _I'll call you later_." She whispered into my ear.

I then go get my phone, Then go to walk out of my bedroom door when I stop. I turn around and walk straight up to Camila, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her, she kisses me back and _damn_ , I have died and gone to Latina lips heaven.

After we break free, I signal Lauren. She then comes up and kisses me slowly, then adds tongue. I use my tongue as well, and they swirl around for dominance. Camila then adds her tongue it and we have a three way makeout session. Tongues alternating, my hands clasping one of their ass cheeks each, receiving a gasp from each of them. I then pull back, and smirk as I walk away.

Knowing that I left them wanting more...


	2. Obsession - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 **Your Point Of View**

"Yo, Y/N!" I hear a familiar voice call out. On impulse, I slide myself from underneath the car that I was working on to see who it was that had called for me. "Someone's here to see you." Charlie said, raising his eyebrows before handing me a rag to wipe my hands with. I then stand up, using the rag to clean as much of the grease on my hands while walking over to the entrance to meet the person thats supposedly here to see me.

I see the back of a girls head, noticing the shine in the deep, dark roots of the girls hair. As I get closer, she turns around and my breath immediately gets caught in my chest.

It was Camila!

"Hey Y/N!" She greeted, a huge smile plastered on her face, so wide that I assumed it was hurting her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the Cuban, eyebrows raised as I quickly walked myself over to her, making sure no one else in the workshop was paying attention to us.

"I came to see you, silly. I missed you." She said, playfully hitting my shoulder before she shuffled herself closer to me.

I gulped before responding with an, "I missed you too."

Camila then smiled again, about to say something when I cut her off.

"But how'd you know that I work here?" I then asked, one of my eyebrows raising in curiosity again.

"Let's not worry about that, cutie!" She exclaimed, ignoring my question as she pinched my cheek with a warm hand.

I looked behind me to see Charlie in the distance.

He gives me a devilishly looking smile.

Uh oh. I think he's assumed that Camila's my Girlfriend, or new hookup buddy.

Camila then forces me to face her.

I need to get my two-timing gay ass out of here!

"Hey, you wanna get outta here?" I ask Camila, smirking, using my charm.

She bites the side of her lip, driving my little friend down there, a little crazy.

She nods.

As I'm walking back over to Camila, I see her petting a fat black cat.

"That's Susie." I said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Susie? Such a pretty name." She said, smiling. "Who's cat is she?" She then asked.

"No ones. She's a stray, but we give her food and water." I then said.

"That's so sweet." Camila then said, making my cheeks go the lightest shade of pink.

"Yeah, I get dibs on her kittens." I said, making Camila giggle.

 _God that was so damn cute._

"C'mon let's go." I said, grabbing Camila's hand and walking to my car.

 _[SideNote: What's you fave car?]_

Camila and I were at a cute little cafe when 'Still into you' started playing.

I looked at her with a mischievous smile. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, we started dancing and mouthing the words.

After the song had finished, a small amount of people started to clap.

We both smiled and looked at each other, and I realised something.

I have a crush on Camila.

"Your bed is so comfy!" Camila exclaimed, as she jumped on my bed.

I chuckle at her. She hears me and Saunders over to me.

"So Y/N, _I think you need help getting out of those clothes_." She whispers in my ear, sending a slight shiver down my spine.

"Hmm, Do I now?" I then asked, playing with her.

"Yep." She said back, biting her bottom lip.

I slapped her lip away and she gasped.

"Don't do that." I said sternly.

"Or what?" She said back.

I then reached down with both of my hands and held a firm grip on her ass, earning a slight squeal from her.

"Or I'll have to punish you." I said, walking her over to the bed.

"Mmm." She hums, as I connect our lips.

We then help take each other's clothes off and kiss each other everywhere.

I throw her on the bed, I then climb after her and motion for her to help with my little friend. He was still in my boxers and itching to get out.

She crawled over, giving me a perfect view of her ass through her panties.

She then pulled my dick out of my boxers and started rubbing her hand up and down my shaft, before taking it in her mouth.

I rolled my head back. It felt so good.

She continued to suck, getting faster, too fast. I stopped her, and pushed her on her back, pinning her wrists above her head.

I then let her hands roam free as we take each other's underwear off(including bras)

She tangled her fingers in my hair as I start to kiss down her neck, down past her boobs, then to her abdomen and back up again.

"Stop teasing!"

I smirked at her impatience.

Without wasting any time I start to lick her clit, earning a gasp in response.

"Oh my god, yes!" She moaned.

It drove her mad when I then started to suck on her clit.

"Mmm." She hummed, biting her lip.

I then stopped, making her grunt at me in response. I smirk, before slowly starting to place my _[whatever size you want ;)]_ cock inside her.

"Ohh fuck.." She quietly moaned out.

She rolled her eyes back when I started to slowly thrust in and out of her throbbing pussy.

I then started to go faster.

"Oh my god yes! Faster Y/N! Faster!" She exclaimed.

I did as I was told and thrusted in and out of her rather quickly. She bit her lip trying not to let out any noise. But with each thrust my pace quickened, making it harder for her.

"Harder Y/N!" She yelled at me.

I then took my dick out of her and layed next to her on the bed. She obviously knew what I was doing because she jumped on top of me and placed my cock inside her and started going up and down, while I gripped onto her waist.

"Yes Mila." I breathed out.

She rocked her hips slowly backwards and forwards. She changed her mind about wanting it fast.

I almost lost control when she started to rock faster. She took notice of this, and rocked faster, sending me reeling.

"Fuuuuck!" I groaned, as the room filled with the sound of our skin slapping together as she rides me.

I feel her pussy tightening around my cock. I also feel my cock on the edge of a climax.

"I'm gonna- cu-YES Y/N!" She screams, as I started to pump myself into her.

She hummed loudly as she got closer and closer to her climax.

"Don't Stop!" Camila yelled.

I kept going and before I knew it, she let out a muffled moan. She came.

She took a breather before going to suck my dick.

I held her hair back as she started to suck my dick sloppily, jerking it with her hand as well.

"You close Papi?" She asked me, her accent thriving.

I nodded, closing my eyes.

Seconds later, my body jolted slightly and I came in Camila's mouth.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed.

Camila licked her lips and cuddles up next to me.

"So are you gonna tell Lauren?" I asked, a little out of breath.

Camila looked at me and smirked.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."


End file.
